Sanguine
Background Sanguine was once the most powerful person in the world. Trained by an unknown master, his skills can easily surpass Teth's and Dev's. It was said that battling him would be like battling against a tornado. His hands could move as quick as lightling. Before he took on Eclipse, he owned a monastry and trained people who had potential in them. His most second most skilled student, Raganork tried to take on Eclipse himeself but failed and was taken captive by Eclipse. Sanguine then took the rest of his pupils and took on Eclipse himself. Sadly, they were all killed in the battle including Raganork. But before Sanguine died, he managed a spell that will transform his essence into an elmerald which contained all his powers. Eclipse didn't notice the elmerald and left it alone. It was dicovered by Teth's dad which sealed it inside the third diemension, who gone insane afterwards because the elmerald had shown him the future which he couldn't bear to know. Because of it's power contained inside, it was widely know as the Glazing Fire. Powers and abilities 'Super speed' Sanguine was said that he could move as quick as a tornado, and he could even take on Drake which was an impressive feat considering that he has no super powers. 'Mastery of ''Takeko style' Sanguine was known for his signature weapon, a bamboo stick. Even though it is a very weak weapon, Sanguine inisits on using it because he once said that anything could be turned into a weapon. '''Teleportation' Sanguine can teleport while battling which makes his opponents even more confused. As mentioned by Teth, battling him is like battling a thousand arms. History Little is known about Sanguine's history, It was said that he was trained by a legendary master called Sky. Before his training, He had spent years with his family then one day, while playing with other children, Sky came down and collected Sanguine, he has dissapeared for 300 years in hard training. Then when his master died, he started taken students of his own and trained them, his favourite student, Telkine, even managed to surpass Sanguine himself, Telkine became so proud that he even tried to kill Sanguine, Fortunately, Teth's father came and saved Sanguines life, not willing to accept defeat, Telkine retreated into the dark diemension and trained then transformed himself into Eclipse. Sanguine's second favourite student, Raganork tried to capture Eclipse, sadly he was no match for him and was defeated, Sanguine then led all of his students to save Raganork. But in the end, all of his pupils died including Sanguine. But before he died, he transformed his essence into an elmerald which became the jewel with power, also called the glazing fire. 'After the battle for Bermuda' Teth, to avoid that the jewel falls into the wrong hands, brought it to Bermuda, where a temple can turn an essence into a living person. During the journey, they encountered Sky who told them that the ritual may not succed, but in the end, they managed to revive Sanguine, but Sanguine was filled with guilt when he heard that all of his pupils died and went into hiding.